Don't Keep it All Inside
by Nyxdratz
Summary: Zack was always the best till someone else came in the pic. Tailon doesn't know but soon the two start to fall for each other...gay romance


**Don't Keep it All Inside**

**Part I**

**Zack's View**

A great deal of my life things that were suppose to be happy turned sad and upsetting. I tried to forget them bur something kept bring them up. I became depress a lot and not open to my friends. Everyone knows there's something wrong with me and when they ask I deny all of it. People that don't know me have given me a reputation of being tuff, cool, and fearless. I don't know if I really am but I decided that I'd keep up the reputation.

"Zack! Wait up." Maya said.

I waited for her to catch up. She smiled. I liked her smile it was nice and caring.

"What's the new around the school?" I asked her. Maya knew all and any gossip in and out of school.

"There's a new kid in school his name is Tailon. He's on your karate team." She said.

"Really, well then I'll have to pound into him who's the best on the team." I said.

"Zack, he's from America so watch your self. He's staying with Kyoko." Maya said.

"We'll I better get to karate." I said and walked away. She run off in the other direction. I got to Karate and quickly found Tailon. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked over to me and smiled.

"You're Zack aren't you? I'm Tailon. They say you're the best on the team. I don't believe it." He said.

"I am. Do you want to fight to prove myself?" I asked ready for a fight.

"Sure, why not, I feel like beating up some egotistic bastard." He said.

I growled a little and he got in a fight stance.

**Part II**

**Tailon's View**

Zack was pretty hot. His hair was in went in front of his eyes a little. It was black and then I stared at his eyes. They were cold and had a sense of sadness in them. They were green with a hint of grey.

I got ready to fight but the coach came over and yelled at us. He hit Zack in the head with a newspaper and Zack growled at the coach.

"Zack, Tailon go get changed." He said.

We walk into the changing room. No one was in there as we began to take off our clothes. I stared at his almost naked body. I walked over to him and pushed him against the wall and kissed him. At first he was shock but after that feeling wore off he pushed him to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. I looked up at him.

"What was that for?" He asked a little mad.

"Sorry, I thought you were hot and I love your attitude. Sure you have a rep but I never heard you having a girlfriend, so I thought I'd try." I smirked.

"I don't want anyone." He said and sat on the bench.

His face expression wasn't the tuff one I saw earlier. This one was a tad bit sad. Did I bring up a bad memory?

"What's wrong?" I asked. My smirk was gone.

"None of your business. You're gay, right?" He asked me while he got his karate stuff on.

"Yes, I am. Is it so wrong to want to be with the same sex?" I asked.

**Part III**

**Zack's View**

"I never said that. I just asked." I stood up after getting my karate uniform on. He hit a soft spot by saying girlfriend. I did have one but her life was taken by a drunk driver and it left me with immortal scars of guilt and abhorrence. Back then I didn't have a reputation to hold.

"Then why did you ask?" Tailon asked.

"What? Oh…because you kissed me." I said and leaf the room to do warm ups and to train. After we were done I walked home alone, like I did everyday. I opened to door and found no one home. I thought I'd get use to this but alas I haven't. Mom and Dad are working and won't be back until eight in the morning. I did my homework and then laid on my bed thinking. Soon I drifted off into a deep sleep…

_Dream_

"Zackery, let's go." Nina said.

"I'm coming." I said and walked out. She kissed me and grabbed me hand. I love her smile it was so angelic. I loved her more then anything. I'd die to save her.

We walked to the movies. She wanted to see Star Wars I. So we went in that watched. After the movie I was going to go to her house. She smiled at me.

"Zackery, I'm ready to do it." She said.

"What? Really? I don't want to do it if you aren't ready." I told her.

"We've been dating for three years now, I think I'm ready." She said.

The light was red so we crossed the road. I saw a light. I stood there like a deer trapped in headlight. The only difference was I'm human and not a deer. Next thing I see is blood everywhere. I found out the driver was drunk. Guilt hit me like a wall going 100mph. Lost her.

"Nina, don't die." I scream and cried.

_Morning_

"Nina!" I said as I woke up.

**Part IV**

**Tailon's View**

I woke up when the sun hit my eyes. Kyoko was snoring so I kicked him.

"Kyoko wake up!" I yelled. He fell out of bed.

"What?" He yawned. We got ready for school, ate and ran outside to make it to school before we were late.

I saw Zack at school. He looked upset. I wondered why but the thought of him being sad made me think it was my fault. I sighed a little and Kyoko looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Zack, I have a crush on him." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Good luck, he's been this dark and cold since Nina died." Kyoko said.

"Nina was his girlfriend, wasn't she?"

"Yep, since then he says he's gay." Kyoko said.

I ran off leaving Kyoko alone.

"Zack I need to talk to you." I yelled to him.

"What do you want? He asked.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I was totally out of line and…" I was cut off by some girl.

"Zack, some of the jock think that you're dating me." She giggled.

"Well we can't let that go around school. I'll find a boyfriend again. I'll see you later, Maya. " Zack said.

"Alright, bye, Zack." She said and ran off.

I looked at him. He was so relax and was so open to be gay. He looked at me and his eyes seemed grayer then before.

**Part V**

**Zack's View**

"Kyoko was right you are gay. Why don't you want to date girls?" Tailon asked.

"Because, I made a promise that I'm not going to break even if it means I have to be gay. Let me guess you want to go out with me, don't you?" I said and he turn red.

"Well…I…um…Yes but I won't be used at your play thing." He said.

"You're the one who wanted to touch me so, wouldn't that mean I'd be your toy?" I asked and he didn't say anything so, I said, "Just be careful you don't break your new toy, because it's already cracked a bit." I began to walk to my locker.

"I don't want tot treat you like a toy." He said in a very sincere voice.

"I'm letting you." I hissed into his ear.

He looked at me and the sincere face was gone.

"Well I guess we can play that game." He said and kissed me. I kissed back, he wanted more but we were in school and class was about to start.

I got to class. Well he is willing to use me, I thought. I don't care, at least I get to keep up my rep. When school was over I met up with Tailon. We walked together to karate.

"Zack can I come over to your house after practice?" He asked.

"Sure. My parents won't be home." I said and we walked into the changing room. There was no one in there. Tailon kissed me and his tongue entered my mouth. Mine joined his in a passionate kiss.

**Part VI**

**Tailon's View**

Zack was kissing me back. My heart raced. Then my hand slipped up his shirt and touched his soft skin. His body tensed a little and then he pushed me away.

"We better get changed." He said and stood up but then fell to the ground and I caught him in my arms.

"Zack, what's wrong?" I asked panicked. Then he coughed up blood. "Sensi! Sensi!" I yelled.

Couch waked is and saw the blood. He quickly called the hospital. Ten minutes later they came in and took Zack away. I wanted to go with him but Kyoko told me to wait. We got to his house and I begged to go see him. Kyoko's mother said no but Kyoko's dad brought me. I asked a nurse what room he was in. Then I ran to the room.. My head swarmed with ideas about why Zack coughed up blood. I got to his door and opened in. The doctor looked at me and I walked in. Maya was in the room.

"Is Zack going to be ok?" I asked.

"Hi, Tailon." Maya said and smiled. Why was she always smiling? I thought.

"He'll be fine, he just is in a little too much stress." The doctor said.

"That's good. I'm glad he's going to be ok." I said and went to Zack's bed side. The doctor looked at some notes.

"Well you can leave today Zack. Try to ease up and don't let things get to you so easily.

"Thanks, Doc." Zack said and got up.

"I'll wait for you outside." Maya said and walked out with the doctor.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No, please stay." He said and held me. I laid my head on his chest.

**Part VII**

**Zack's View**

"Are you going to be ok?" Tailon asked.

"Yes, I am. I think I've developed a crush on you my dear, Tailon." I said. I think he smiled. His hand then touches my back while the other went and grabbed my butt. I pushed him away and he looked at me confused.

"We should be getting home. You did say you wanted to come over." I said and Tailon smiled. He gave me a hug and I got my clothes on. We walked out and meet up with Maya.

"So, Zack you coming over to my house tomorrow to help me with my homework?" Maya asked. She smiled and thought about how much she looked like her sister.

"Yeah, I am. I told you I was." I said.

"Why don't you ever smile?" Tailon asked.

"I don't like to smile." I said and we go to my house. I unlocked to door and walked in after opening the door.

"Well, I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow." Maya said and gave me a hug

""See ya later, Maya." I said and smiled at her so Tailon couldn't see. Tailon wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Zack, how did you meet her?" He asked.

"We used to be next door neighbors when I was three. She was two and her older sister was three…" I paused and thought Nina.

"I've never seen her sister around." He said and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Maya's sister is dead." I said and pushed him away. He fell to the ground more shock then anything. I walked into the kitchen and he followed.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" He asked and when he figured I wasn't going to say anything he said," Um I'm going to get home."

"Don't...leave…please…don't leave me alone." I said almost in tears.

**Part VIII**

**Tailon's View**

Was Zack crying? I thought as I walked over to him.

"I won't leave. I'll stay." I said and I held him.

"Maya's sister was my girlfriend. Nina died and it's all my fault. I should have called a cab. I should have pushed her out of the way but I didn't, I just stood there like a deer staring at head lights. It's my fault...all my fault. I could have saved her." Zack was now crying. I held him trying to comfier him but he kept crying.

"It's not your fault." I said. After a while he stopped crying. I still held him close. He looked up at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Thank you." He whispered. My stomach growled .He looked at me and pulled away. Then he went to the cabinet and throw a box of brownies at me.

"We have to cook? You got to be kidding." I said

"Nope, I'm not kidding. We have to cook. How hard can it be?" He said. I don't think he's ever cook so I know something is going to go wrong. We had no measuring cups so thing were over measured. Things began to get messy as the flour spilled all over us. Zack looked paler then ever and I didn't even want to know how pale I was. I laughed at him and he throw flour at my face. After a flour fight we finished the brownies and put them into the oven.

"That wasn't that bad was it?" He said.

"I'm never listing to you great ideas again." I said try to get the flour off my clothes.

"Why not, that was fun." He said. He reminded me of a kid, how odd.

"Well let's get theses flour covered clothes off." Zack said and took off his shirt and pants. I did the same.


End file.
